Fantasy Becomes Reality
by x Graveyard Angel x
Summary: Tohru still can't seem to get over her feelings for Kyo so she continuously goes back to the Sohma house she stayed in to keep it clean. When a photo album appears out of place, she is reminded of how deeply she feels for Kyo. first attempt oneshot


Okay, this is my first shot at a Fruits Basket fanfic. I'm actually not a fan of Tohru and Kyo together... but with my friends suggestions, I just went with it. This story actually was written as the beginning of another story for something I plan to publish in the future, my friend read it and told me it reminded her so much of Kyo and Tohru... So here it is.

Warning: This is going to be really cheesy, but it's my first attempt as I've stated... so I'm just getting used to the oneshots... I plan on writing more though.

German: Why are you so sad? and It's time to move on. (I don't take or speak German so it may not be right.)

Please review!

* * *

Tohru Honda walked along the bridge leading into town, a small basket of flowers hanging off one arm and a bucket of cleaning supplies in the other. The night was very quiet and there was no trace of anyone around. Tohru gave a weak smile when she realized she was completely alone for the first time in a long time. She hadn't lived with the Sohma family for about a year and a half now since they had graduated finally. Yuki and Kyo had been moved to the main house and everyone thought it would be inappropriate if she lived alone with Shigure; which she secretly agreed with. 

The outcome of Yuki and Kyo moving to the main house were still unknown to Tohru and she often wondered what had become of them. She very often visited Momiji, Kisa, Ayame, Shigure and Rin; but never saw any of the others again. Occasionally she saw Hiro when she saw Kisa as the two had become almost inseparable since Akito approved their relationship. Tohru was happy for the two of them, but was jealous as well.

She wished she could have met someone she loved... Well she had, but she couldn't tell them or at least never got the chance. Tohru gave a little giggle, she was so lucky to have these feelings about him and even more lucky to have known him. She stopped and sat down in the center of the bridge and dangled off the side. She removed a flower from the bouquet in her basket and began pulling the petals off of it.

She had to admit it was a little silly to be doing the 'he loves me,' 'he loves me not' theory... but she couldn't bring herself away from doing it every time she had a flower in hand. Most of the time the result of this was 'he loves me not' but Tohru continued to have faith that maybe her luck would change one time. The first time she had done it since she had moved out from the Sohma house, she had gotten 'he loves me.' Tohru didn't think anything of it though... just dumb luck.

She had fantasies many times while doing this of her doing this routine and Kyo would appear behind her. He would embrace her in a hug from behind and whisper in her ear, 'he loves me' and plant a kiss on her lips... It was a stupid thing to fantasize about, but it was worth wishing for it to happen. Plus, she couldn't stop herself from day dreaming about it anyway.

Tohru finished removing all the petals from the stem and the outcome was once again, 'he loves me not.' She sighed, as selfish as it was she wished she could have someone care about her as much as her best friends and her mother had. It was a poor thought, the Sohma family had treated her so well... but it wasn't enough.

Tohru pouted, _I must stop thinking this way... I am so lucky for having all I have. I shouldn't dare want more! Mom wouldn't want me to think that way._ Tohru stared at the shaky reflection of the moon on the water below her.

"Tohru?" She heard a voice so startling in the silence it made her jump.

She turned her head in the direction that she heard the voice and saw Momiji. "Momiji! What a pleasant surprise!"

Momiji walked over to her and sat down next to her and copied what she was doing. "Warum Sie so traurig sind?"

Tohru calculated this for a moment, she didn't speak German but she had grown accustomed to it because Momiji spoke it to her all the time. "I'm not sad, I am very happy!"

Momiji gave her a look, "Nien nien! I know when Tohru is sad, and she is right now." Momiji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, he hated seeing Tohru upset.

"Honestly, Momiji... I'm great! I'm just going over some of my memories of Yuki and Kyo along with the other Sohma's I don't see anymore. I miss them a great deal."

Momiji smiled and wiped away a freshly fallen tear on her cheek. "Let's go back to my house! We can become happy again!"

Tohru smiled and gave a laugh, "Oh Momji you've always been so great to me... But I don't want to go home yet.. I will come to your house later okay?"

Momiji sighed, he knew where she was going judging by the bucket beside her full of cleaning supplies. "Tohru... you must stop going there! Shigure moved out of there ages ago and Yuki and Kyo aren't going back there... Es ist Zeit, auf zu bewegen."

Tohru stood up in a instant, her feelings no longer able to be held back. "You can't say that. I don't mean to be rude Momiji but you have no place to say things like that! It's like you when you go to where I used to work to see your little sister and your mother!"

Momiji's face dropped at this insult, how could she say something so low? Tohru ran off in the direction of Shigure's old house before Momiji could speak another word. Tohru actually shocked herself at her outrageous behavior, this wasn't like her. She knew somewhere deep down in her heart that this was just an obsession over what she longed for, but it gave her no right to go on a rampage like she did a moment ago.

After a few minutes of relentless running, she reached the house. It looked a little old and almost deserted, but Tohru had come back there many times to keep it clean in hopes of one of the boys coming back or having a hideaway space. She came by twice a week to clean up the whole entire house to keep it unnoticeable that someone kept it clean, yet liveable at the same time.

She stopped a moment to catch her breath, she still needed some energy to clean the house. Once she caught her breath Tohru walked over to the font door of the house and opened it. The door was always unlocked because no one knew it was back in the middle of the woods. It was actually crazy that Tohru had even come acrossed it in the first place that one glorious and shameful day she moved in with the Sohmas and her living conditions were discovered.

Tohru gave another weak smile as she recollected on this, such sweet times with the Sohmas. She sighed and began her cleaning routine. Starting with the outside then working her way in. It took her about an hour to tidy up the outside before heading in. She began to dust off some of the furniture when she noticed a photo album on the little table near the front door. Tohru tried to remember whether that had been there when she came last; she didn't recall it being there. Tohru threw the thought aside and picked up the photo album and sat down on the nearest bed.

She began flipping through pictures of the holidays, birthdays and just some random times of fun. A few tears began falling down Tohru's cheeks as the memories starting flowing back into her brain, she had forgotten many of the details about them. One photo stopped her dead in motion, a picture of her and Kyo hugging one another. She had done the same with Yuki on the page before, Yuki had been so joyous about doing it... The first time he actually smiled in front of Kyo. Kyo was miserable in the picture, but she had been so excited and happy.

Tohru's heart ached as she tried to remember what it was like to be that happy all the time, or at least seem that way. She bit her lip as she attempted to hold back the urge to sob. She hadn't been happy in the longest time but still somehow managed to seem that way. Arisa and Saki had usually seen through this, but lately... they hadn't. It was strange that they had taken little notice to how she felt about anything anymore that she almost seemed to be nonexistent in their eyes.

Tohru began to sob now, she couldn't keep feeling like this... She had to let him know. She didn't care if she had to take another beating from Akito, she had to tell Kyo what she felt for him. She knew he wouldn't care because he had told her many times that he couldn't stand her and pushed her away in fury.

Tohru had always taken it to heart, but felt as though he almost didn't mean it. She didn't care, she loved him and all his flaws and differences.

After another fifteen minutes of sobbing, Tohru fell into a restless sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tohru blinked a few times to wake herself up, she figured she had slept through the night. For a split second, her heart stopped when she remembered she was supposed to go over Momiji's but then she knew that he wouldn't mind her falling alseep there. She would just simply say she was exhausted and leave it at that.

Tohru rubbed her eyes and sat up. Tohru looked around the room for a moment and noticed that the photo album she had been looking at had fallen to the floor, the pages all bent and disarrayed. She leaned over and picked it up when a small envelope with a heart sticker sealing it shut flew out from inbetween some of the pages. Tohru got off of the bed and picked up the letter, sitting back down on the edge of the bed again.

She looked at the front of it, her name written on it in sloppy letters. She flipped it back over and slid her finger under the sticker, making sure she didn't tear it. She slipped out the contents inside, taking note of her favorite picture of her and Kyo. She found it odd that the picture was in the envelope and that was the page she fell alseep at it. She shook her head and opened the folded letter and began to read it aloud, since no one was around to hear her.

"_Tohru,_

_I don't know how to begin this so I will simply start out with what I want to say... I adore you and have for the longest time now. I will admit to you that I haven't since the moment I met you, but once I began to get closer to you... and when you began to show me what it was like to have someone care that you exist... I began to develop deep feelings for you._

_Your smile makes my heart warm every time you bless me with it, your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have (and will ever) see in my life. I'm not good at this sort of thing but... Tohru Honda-"_

Her voice was joined with a male's voice, who seemed to be approaching her from behind. Tohru immediately stopped when the unknown male said her name.

"Tohru Honda... I love you. Completely. Fully. And forever."

Tohru bit her lip as she began to cry, no one had said kinder words to her than when her mother was alive. Tohru couldn't bring herself to turn around to expose to the kind-hearted boy behind her that she was crying. Tohru's body jolted as she was hugged from behind and a chin was firmly planted on her shoulder, as well as a kiss on her cheek.

"Please, stop crying... It's okay now, I'm back and I'm here for you." said the myterious boy.

Tohru still didn't recognize who it was, so she finally turned in the boy's warm, strong embrace to get the identity of him. Tohru's face lit up and she began to cry happy tears. She was so happy he was back with her again. Tohru embraced him in the strongest hug she could muster, Kyo just hugged her back.

"Don't worry, Tohru... You won't need to shed another tear from now on... I'll be here for you until the day we die... I love you." With the very last word he spoke, he leaned over and kissed Tohru on the lips...

Her fantasy has now become reality.


End file.
